


That's an order, Yeager

by Miyo_nani



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyo_nani/pseuds/Miyo_nani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji is trying to force Eren into doing something degrading. Levi is no help. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's an order, Yeager

Onnla guys. Cute little fic cause Hanji is cute

This is degrading. Who would do this?! Eren wouldn't thats for sure. Hanji couldn't FORCE him to hurt himself. Even if she did, it wouldn't be self inflicted, so there. Eren crossed my arms, and tucked his hands into his underarms just to prove that it wasn't gonna happen.

"You have to Eren. PPPLLLEAASEE!" Hanji cried. He shook his head. No. No. No. No. "Levi said you would!"

"Levi woundn't give you premission to make me do this Hanji!" Eren shouted.

"I did." Eren heard. Levi appeared next to Hanji carrying two bags of popcorn. Hanji squeeled lightly and began munching on her popcorn. Levi looked passive as always and Eren was about to break down. Like the mature 15 year old he is, Eren threw his jacket on the ground and stomped around a bit.

"you're dating a child." Hanji whispered to Levi. He snorted.

"Tell me something I don't say to myself everyday."

After a couple minutes of Erens constant refusal Levi dropped the bomb.

"Do it Eren. Thats an order." Levi said. Eren stopped stomping around, and looked at Levi. Having a mini stare off before sighing and bitting his hand.

Erens Titan form grew into the sky, and he looked down at Hanji and Levi. Both chewing on their popcorn and looking up expectantly. The 15 meter titan sighed and stood into position.

Legs shoulder width apart.

Hands on his knees.

Eren's Titan began to twerk.

Hanji burst out laughing right when Eren started, but Levi kept his composer. However after a couple seconds even Levi began cracking up. Popcorn abandon, the two soldiers were bent over their knees laughing.

Eren rolled his eyes. This was so degrading.

Haha. Cute little fic that was inspired by tumblr. Review?


End file.
